A Fresh Start
by abigdeihl
Summary: Snow and David decide to walk through the door to be with little Emma. What consequences will their decision cause?
1. The Decision

**Hey everyone, this is my first OUAT fic. Let me know what you think. I don't have a plan where this story will go, so any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. 3A**

XX XX

Snow and David stood in front of the door, both barely breathing. Snow reached out for the handle and slowly opened the door. As she touched the luminescent substance a clear picture began to take form. Sitting silently on a bed was Emma, no more than 8 years old, reading a book. David took a step forward, Snow put her hand out.

"What are you doing? We have to get our little girl." David held onto Snow's outstretched hand and moved it away from his chest.

"What about everyone else?" Snow looked into David's eyes pleading for an answer.

David turned Snow to look at him resting his hands on either side of her face, "We know where they are, we know what to do when she turns 28. We can make sure she meets Neal and has Henry. We can save her from going to jail. We will have baby Neal again, we can start as soon as we save Emma. We can save her from everything. Emma needs us."

As if nothing in the world mattered, Snow turned and walked hand in hand with David toward their daughter.

Emma looked up from her book when she saw a weird light emanating from the closet. "Uh… who are you?" She looked at the two strangers. She wasn't scared of them, they looked nice. Their faces were both showing something that had never been shown to her, love. Why were these two people looking at her like that?

"Is your name Emma?" Snow knew they couldn't scare her too much. They had to be gentle. Since their time together Snow had learned a few tricks to getting Emma to trust her quicker.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"We're…" David began speaking.

"We think we might be someone who can look after you for the rest of your life, but we have to make sure. We just came by to see if you'd be ok with us maybe coming back and taking you home with us. Our names are Snow and David Nolan." Snow thought about going by Mary Margaret, but it would just be so confusing for Emma when she got older. She didn't want to start their new relationship off with a lie.

Emma looked at both of them, confused. Why would two complete strangers want to keep her? Why would they be asking for her permission. "Uhh, not that I don't appreciate you asking, but why would you even want me?"

David understood what Snow was doing trying to slowly open up to Emma so he knelt down in front of her, "Because we've always wanted a daughter just like you. We have to go now, but we'll be back to get you. Hopefully, maybe, if you'd like, we could meet up every day until we can make it official. What would you think about that?"

"I guess that would be ok." Emma continued staring at them, wondering. Could life really be this kind to her? She decided that she wouldn't run away tonight, just to see if these people were right. "Uh, when would be the next time we could meet? I have school tomorrow."

"What school do you go to?" That sounds a little like a stalker or kidnapper, Snow started to stutter and finally spit out, "We can pick you up, take you out for ice cream, and bring you back here." She searched Emma's face for any sign of fear.

Emma looked into Snow's eyes and saw Snow's trepidation as if what Emma said would make or break her world. "I go to South Boston Elementary. I get off at 3:15."

Snow let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. David stood up and took Snow's hand, "Well Emma, it was nice to officially meet you. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, nice to meet you too." Emma slipped her headphones back on and looked down at her book. She wasn't really reading, she was watching. Watching as the two people whom she hoped would save her gave her one last loving look and walk slowly out of the room.

XX XX

Snow and David made it out of the house without anyone asking who they were. As they stepped onto the pavement a great weight was placed on their shoulders. Snow turned to David, "David, we have so much we need to do. We have to get a house. We need jobs. We need to get clothes and toys and furniture. What are we going to do?! We need this to be done like yesterday. No one is going to give us custody of Emma if we aren't stable. David are you listening to me?"

David took a deep breath and faced his frantic wife, "Yes, Snow, I'm listening to you. I've thought of all those things as well. I have a plan. I have my wallet on me and there's a little money in there. First things first we should look for a way to get more money so we can find a place to live. How about we see if any of my debit cards still work?"

"Ok, where to?" Snow turned around and looked down the street, then turned back around and looked the other direction. She had no idea where they were or where anything was. They should probably find a map and mark where the house and school were so they didn't loose Emma again.

"Look there's a store up there. We should probably get a map and some coffee. I have a feeling we're going to be up late."

"You read my mind Charming." With that she kissed David, grabbed his hand, and walked toward the small convenience store.

XX XX

Snow and David went to the convenience store and found to their surprise that David's debit card worked. They were able to get a substantial amount of money out before the machine told them that was all they could take out for the day.

They purchased a map and asked the attendant where they were on the map. They circled their location so that they would be able to find Emma's house again.

As the day went on they were able to find the elementary school and a few houses that had promise. They knew that they'd need jobs first so they stopped at the elementary school.

Snow walked into the front office, "Hello, my name is Snow Nolan. I was wondering if you had any teaching positions available."

The receptionist looked up at Snow, "Hello, actually we really need a 5th grade teacher. Do you have any experience?"

"Yes ma'am. My husband and I just moved here from Maine. I worked in an elementary school there teaching 5th grade actually."

The receptionists face lit up with delight, "If you'd hold on just a moment let me get the principal."

Within the next hour Snow was able to talk to the principal, teach a small lesson with the rowdy 5th graders (who she managed to subdue rather quickly - to everyone's surprise), and secure a job. She walked out to meet David who had been sitting under a tree memorizing the map.

David looked up when he heard those familiar steps coming closer, "Hey there new teacher."

"How did you know?" Snow kissed David and sat next to him.

"You were in there for over an hour. I kinda figured it had to be good news."

Snow fidgeted with her fingers for a moment, "Why is this so easy? I feel like something terrible is going to happen at any moment. We've been so lucky being able to get the money out, me finding a job so easily, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it. Even if something bad does happen, we'll be together and we'll make sure everything works out in the end. Emma will know that we love her and that's all we want. Right?"

Snow took a deep breath and looked at David with all the love she had, "You, my Prince Charming, are very wise. Now," Snow stood up and extended her hand, "let's find you a job!"

They stopped by the DMV on their way to lunch and got new ID's. David found a quaint diner and Snow made sure they marked it down on the map. As they were leaving they saw a sign for help wanted at the local animal clinic.

"Fate." That's all David had to say. Snow didn't even argue with him. They searched for the address on their map and made their way to the animal clinic. David went in and came out 20 minutes later. "I got the job. They really are short staffed. They want me to come in tomorrow at 7 till 3. It looks like we'll all have the same schedule."

"Perfect. Now, how about we find a house. I don't think this will be as easy as the jobs. We might have to find a hotel for the night."

David took Snow's hand, "that's alright, at least we're together and we know where Emma is."

XX XX

Emma ate her dinner quickly and ran back up to her room to finish her book. She was reading a story about Snow White and it had completely engrossed her. Why she suddenly liked a fairy tale Emma didn't know. She usually found them boring and full of wishes that would never come true, but since she first saw Snow and David she had this craving to read a fairy tale. Since Snow's name was Snow, Emma chose Snow White as the first fairy tale to read.

As Emma read she became more and more engrossed until finally she looked up and realized that everyone was in bed, asleep. She looked at her clock and realized that it was nearly midnight. She quickly got dressed into her pj's and climbed under the covers. As she slowly closed her eyes she pictured Snow and David above her singing her a song and kissing her goodnight. Maybe fairy tales could come true, maybe she could have parents that actually loved her.

For the first time in years Emma slept without a single nightmare.

XX XX

Snow and David were able to find a real estate agent quickly. They looked through a dozen houses until they found one with a big backyard and plenty of room for them to expand their family. The agent filed their paperwork and told them she'd be in contact with them. David quickly explained their dilemma on not having a phone (due to cell phones not begin around yet) and promised the agent he would check in every day after work, the agent agreed.

They found a hotel that was in between the school and the animal clinic and fell into a blissful sleep.


	2. Day One

**So, the reason Snow and David went through the door and stayed there was because, 1) is there anyone that would be able to convince Emma to walk through a sparkling door with people she doesn't know. I know she's adventurous, but she's not stupid. And 2) could you imagine bringing a kid from the 90s to 2016/17 (not exactly sure on the timeline still, I think it might even be earlier than that). Snow and David know what they're doing and they haven't left baby Neal. The door sends them back to the past, therefore, Neal hasn't been born yet - they're going to bring him into the world, it's just a matter of time. Emma's only 8 years old, they have a few years to worry about how they're going to get her to meet Neal (Henry's father). Besides, pretty sure no matter how Emma was raised she'd always be opinionated and independent - she might just find Neal on her own. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **I said before that I didn't have a plan for the story, what I meant was I don't know how long it will be; I know where the story's going, just not how long it will take to get there. I've thought a lot about this, I know the story inside and out. Just have to get it all out now. Let me know what you think and if anything is still confusing I'd be happy to explain. 3A**

Emma woke up with a start from the screaming. She quickly made her way downstairs to see the morning scramble as everyone tried to get out of the door, ready for school. She looked down at her pajamas and realized she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

She ran up the stairs and quickly changed into her jeans and long sleeve white shirt, she threw on her jean vest and put her hat on her head - knowing that she wouldn't have time to brush her hair. As she ran downstairs she grabbed her bookbag and a piece of toast off the table. The bus had just stopped two houses down when she emerged from the house. Emma ran toward the bus and got on, shoving the piece of toast in her mouth so that the bus driver wouldn't tell her she wasn't allowed to have food on the bus. She let out a content sigh as the bus pulled away and headed toward the school.

Walking into school was never fun, in fact it was probably the worst part of the day for Emma. This was the designated time when everyone decided to pick on her and make sure she knew that she was unwanted. As she stepped off the bus she quickly made her was to the front door. There weren't too many kids out this morning. A light tap on her shoulder told Emma that it was of course too good to be true. She tentatively turned to face the person, eyes caste to the ground.

"Hey sweetie, how did you sleep?" Emma looked up and saw that Snow was standing right in front of her with the sweetest smile adorning her face.

Emma fidgeted for a moment, "Uh, well I went to bed kind of late because I was reading and then I had to rush, but I slept really good." She tilted her head to the side at the realization that Snow was actually there, "Hey, why are you here? I thought you said that you were going to come after school."

"I did, you're right, but something special happened yesterday after I left." Snow gently placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and began walking inside. "I was searching for a job and I stopped at your school to see if they needed any help. I used to be a teacher before we moved here, so I thought it would be neat if I could work close to you."

Emma didn't understand, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the new 5th grade teacher. I guess they were pretty desperate because I get to start today. I wanted to find you first though to make sure you knew I was here." Snow took a deep breath, she didn't want to scare Emma with too much mothering right away, "If you need anything you can find me in room 123. Do you know where that is?"

Emma's eyes grew wide, "That's right across the hall from my classroom!" She realized that she was getting excited and didn't want Snow to think she was clingy or overly energetic. Most foster parents didn't like that about kids. Emma had to continuously remind herself that not everyone liked hugs or loud proclamations. "Um, I'm sorry. So, are you really going to try to be my new foster parents?"

Snow saw the inner turmoil running through Emma and realized for the first time that this Emma was very different from her adult daughter. She _wanted_ to be loved and hopefully, if Snow was right, hugged. "Emma sweetie, we are going to do everything in our power to make sure that you can come live with us. Forever. We don't want you to be in foster care anymore. I know this is probably a lot for you right now, but maybe today after school we can talk more. What do you think?" Snow wanted to make sure that Emma always knew she had options.

"I think I like that. Thank you." Emma sucked in a deep breath and decided to make her move before she could chicken out. She quickly wrapped her arms around Snow and then ran across the hall into her classroom.

Snow stood there in complete shock.

XX XX

David finished his day at exactly 3 o'clock. He felt like he was on top of the world. He had not only managed to impress everyone with his knowledge of animal care, but he was also able to save a dog from a life threatening illness before anyone else was able to blink. The head of the animal clinic happened to be at the clinic while all of this happened and offered David a position as the lead doctor at the clinic. David was thrilled and couldn't wait to tell Snow and Emma.

As he walked out of the clinic that afternoon David felt like he was floating. He floated all the way to the school. He spotted Snow first.

"How come everything is coming so easily for us? I'm getting a little suspicious." David whispered to Snow as he kissed her cheek.

Tilting her head to the side Snow looked up into David's eyes perplexed, "What happened today?"

"I was asked to be the lead veterinarian at the clinic."

Snow jumped into David's arms and wrapped him in a loving embrace while simultaneously kissing him and saying, "Oh, David, that's wonderful. I knew you'd do well there." David placed her back on the ground and she continued, "I know it seems like everything is going perfectly, but this is how it was always meant to be. We were supposed to be able to raise Emma. Don't get me wrong, I know we'll have some troubles along the way, but I don't think we need to dwell on that."

"You're right. Thank you for always showing me the hope." David looked around, "Where's Emma?"

Snow looked around at all the kids running up to their parents and some getting on buses. She couldn't see Emma. "I don't know. How about you look out here and I'll go in and see if maybe she's still in class."

"Ok. Sound like a plan. We'll meet at that bench." David pointed to the bench that he had sat on just yesterday waiting for Snow to finish her interview.

Snow walked into the building in search of Emma while David started scanning the playground. He walked closer to the playground to get a better look. There were kids swinging from bars and jumping off swings, some kids were playing tag weaving in and out of the swings, while others were playing soccer in the field. It looked like most of the kids had banged up knees and elbows from falling, they were all running and having fun; this was nothing like the kids back home David decided. The kids back home were always calmly playing there wasn't so much rough housing. He figured he'd have to get used to this type of play, he figured Emma would be a dare-devil. At that moment he spotted her, climbing to the top of the monkey bars and walking on top. She was so high and David thought she looked so small. He walked, rather quickly, over to where she was ready to catch her at any moment. She jumped from bar to bar, with no regard for her safety, and then she jumped off the end and flipped in the air. She was able to land on her feet, but jumped forward trying to catch herself. David swooped in and gently grabbed her arms to help her steady herself.

"Hey, there Emma, remember me? I'm David."

Emma pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at David, "Thank you for catching me, yeah I remember you. I got to talk to Snow this morning. She said we're going to talk about me staying with you this afternoon. Where are we going to go first?"

David was used to Emma talking, but he wasn't used to her being so open about what she had talked to Snow about. He figured this was yet another thing he was going to have to get used to. "Well, I thought maybe we could go find another park. Maybe one you've never been to and then we can grab some ice cream."

"After that you have to bring me back to the group home don't you?" Emma looked down she was disappointed because for some reason she wanted to be with Snow and David all the time. She wasn't sure what it was about them, but they made her feel safe.

David slowly lifted Emma's chin with his finger, "Hey Em. We do have to bring you back to the group home today." Emma tried to pull away from David, but he grabbed her hands and held them in his. She looked into his eyes, she could see pain - as if he didn't want her to go to the group home either. "We have to make sure we have everything perfect for you so that the state will let us keep you. For now we have to take things slow, but I promise the moment we can we are going to take you out of the group home and you'll come live with us. Now I never back out on my promises, so now you know it's really going to happen. Are you good at keeping promises?" Emma nodded. "Good, because I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I need you to promise me that you'll always go to school and that you won't try to run away from the home. We need to know where you are so that we can find you. Can you promise me that?"

Emma searched his eyes, looking for any hint of a lie. He really did want to be able to find her, she could tell. She decided that her running away could wait a few weeks, maybe she wouldn't have to run away at all. She took a deep breath, "Yes, I can do that."

"Good girl. Now, I told Snow that we'd meet her over there at the bench. Where's your bookbag?"

Emma pointed to her tattered bag next to the slide. David went over and picked it up, he noticed the sudden change in Emma and realized she probably didn't like people to touch her stuff. He handed her the bag. He was rewarded with a small smile.

They walked over to the bench just as Snow was exiting the building.

XX XX

There was a park fairly close to the school, but far enough away that there weren't too many kids there playing. Snow had thought ahead and packed a few snacks. She handed Emma a chocolate pudding cup and a spoon. Emma's face lit up. "This is my favorite!"

Snow pretended like she didn't know what Emma was talking about, "Oh, it is. Well David like them too." She handed David a pudding cup as well.

They all found a spot under a tree and Snow laid out a blanket for them to sit on.

Emma finished her pudding cup and then looked up to find Snow and David looking at her. "Umm, what did you want to talk about?"

Snow took a deep breath, "What we're going to tell you might seem scary or it might make you mad, but we really want to explain everything to you. So maybe you can promise not to run away?"

Emma looked over at David, he winked at her, she felt like he was telling her everything was going to be ok so she looked back at Snow, "I promise I won't run away."

Snow began, "Now, we know that you know that you were found on the side of the road when you were a baby." Emma noded. "We don't know exactly how you got to that side of the road, but we do know where you came from." Emma's eyes got wide. "We're your real parents Emma. And before you say anything, we've always wanted you, but someone took you from us and we've been looking for you."

Emma got onto her knees and looked between Snow and David. She was searching for the lie, she was hoping this was all just some sort of joke. Maybe the big kids had decided to show her how she'd never find her parents. How she was always going to be nothing. Everytime she looked into Snow and David's eyes she saw the same thing, love. She saw that they not only loved her, but that they were telling the truth. "Are… are you sure?"

David spoke, "We are sure, but we know that us knowing isn't going to be good enough. So we've planned to do a DNA test. This way not only will the state know, but also you. There is still a lot that we have to do so that you can come live with us, but we wanted you to know why we want you so bad. What do you think?" David and Snow were both holding their breaths waiting for Emma to either run or yell. They weren't exactly sure how this smaller version of their daughter would be, but they knew that it wouldn't definitely be a big emotion whatever that may be.

"I… I think." Emma stopped talking. She looked around the park, as if looking to make sure everything was real. "Umm, I think I like that, but I'm still confused. Why can't I just come home with you right now. You're my real parents. You're supposed to have me!" By the time she was done talking, Emma was practically screaming and had one hand on either of Snow and David's shoulders.

Snow took hold of Emma's hand and slowly stroked her thumb on the top of her daughter's delicate skin. "Emma sweetie, in order for us to have you we have to have a home. We had to have jobs and we have to prove that we're your parents. We would have taken you yesterday when we found you, but we knew we couldn't do that. We want to make sure we do this the right way so that you can never be taken away from us."

David took Emma's other hand, "We both have jobs now. We also have a realtor who is looking for a house for us. Once we have a house we will have to get furniture. Then we'll contact the state and explain that you're our daughter and we want you to live with us. It might take a few weeks, but we're trying to do it as quickly as we can."

"Do you have any other questions?" Snow had begun stroking Emma's arm, which got Emma back on her knees in front of them.

Emma leaned into Snow's embrace. "I just want to go home with you now." Tears slowly began trickling down her cheeks. Snow wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her onto her lap. Emma didn't resist, which surprised Snow.

"We promise that we will tell you _everything_ that we are doing before we do it. We never break our promises…"

"I knew that already." Emma choked out through tears.

Snow looked at David and he winked at her, she nodded in response. "Well, then, that's good. So, after we go get some ice cream we are going to take you back to the group home and then we are going to go see if our realtor has found us a house. Once we have the house we think that everything will go a little quicker."

Snow sat rocking Emma for a while. They were all sitting in silence, each of them thinking of different scenarios with the same ending, them together as a family. It was Emma who first broke the silence, "Can we go get ice cream now?"

Snow and David laughed, "Of course we can princess." David bent down and kissed the top of Emma's head without thinking.

Emma looked up at him surprised by the action. She hadn't experienced such loving kindness in so long, she had almost lost hope that it would ever come. She smiled at David. He reached for her hands and helped her up, then he helped Snow up. They folded the blanket and headed out to the ice cream shop.

XX XX

 **So this is a little longer than it will usually be, but I'm in the process of moving and will probably not be able to get to this story again for another week/week and a half. I will try to update next week, but if I don't, do not worry, I'll be back. 3A**


	3. Day One Point Five

**So packing and cleaning is more boring than I could have ever imagined. Lucky you though, that means a chapter sooner than expected. FYI Once I'm all settled in my new place, plan for a new chapter every three days.**

 **This chapter is literally just fluff, well you know a little angst. Hope you enjoy! Keep up those reviews. 3A**

XX XX

After ice cream David and Snow walked hand in hand with Emma in between them toward the group home. As they got closer Emma's steps got shorter. Snow noticed first and had a silent conversation with David.

David crouched down to eye level with Emma, "Princess, you know we aren't going to leave you here forever right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that…" Emma trailed off without finishing her thought.

Snow knelt down and grabbed both of Emma's hands, "It's just that? We will listen to whatever you need to say, you just have to say it."

Emma took a deep breath, "It's just that Ms. Clara isn't really nice. And…" Emma looked between David and Snow, mustered up all her courage and finished as quickly as she could, "And the other kids pick on me all the time. I don't want to be there any more. Please can't you just take me away. We could run off to Canada or something."

"Sweetie, we can't run because if we start running then we're never going to be able to stop." Snow stroked Emma's cheek.

"We want to do this right Em, and the only way we can do that is by making sure we go by the governments rules."

"But… But you're my real parents! You're supposed to take care of me! I'm supposed to be with you!" Emma had tears streaming down her face and she was hitting David with all her might.

David stayed calm, letting Emma get her frustration out. He waited a few moments and then gently grabbed her arms. He pulled her closer to him so that they were eye to eye. "Look deep into my eyes Emma. I'm going to tell you something and I need you to believe every word that I say. Do you understand." Emma nodded and began intently staring into David's eyes. "You are our daughter. We love you more than words can describe. We _are_ going to get you out of the group home and you _are_ going to live with us forever. We will always find you."

As David finished Emma allowed the tears to fall once more, she pulled her arms from David's and slung them around his neck. "I believe you," she whispered into his ear.

David stood up with Emma still wrapped around his neck. He held out his hand for Snow and they walked back to the group home. When they arrived David set Emma on the ground. Emma walked up to the front door and opened it. When she pushed the door fully open the screams of all the other children became blaringly loud. David grimaced and Snow took a deep breath, this next part was going to be the hardest thing since sending Emma in the wardrobe, that they'd ever have to do.

A short, plump lady in her late 40s early 50s walked around the corner with a child on her hip and one running laps around her. "Alright Jimmy, go play. We have guests." She lifted the child off her hip and held her out toward Emma, "Go take Candice to the playroom Emma." Emma took Candice and walked toward the playroom, she looked back and caught eyes with Snow. Snow winked back at Emma which caused Emma to slightly smile. "Hello," the lady drew Snow back to reality, "my name is Clara, I run this group home. Are you looking to adopt or foster?"

David spoke up first, "Actually we were wondering if you could give us the information of Emma's social worker."

Clara scoffed at David as if he were joking, "Huh, you don't want Emma. She might have charmed you outside, but she's no angel. She's got a file a mile thick and she's a flight risk. I've had teenage boys who seem like saints compared to that little hellion. No, you don't want Emma. How about I show you around and you can look for another little girl who's not quite so spirited."

Snow and David laced their fingers together, both holding the other back from snapping at Clara. Snow composed herself quicker, "Can you please give us Emma's social worker's name? We'd greatly appreciate that. Thank you."

Clara walked over to a desk with papers strewn all about, "Well, when she does run you away you can always come back for another more normal child." She handed a paper to Snow who took it quickly from Clara's hands.

"Thank you very much, we'll see you again I'm sure." David ushered Snow out of the building as quickly as he could.

XX XX

It took them a little while to both calm down as they walked toward the realtor's office, but once they were a block away they both took a deep breath and looked at each other. "We have to get her out of their David. That lady is horrible. How could they let someone so vile watch children?" Snow was shaking at this point, near tears.

"Listen Snow, we're going to get her out and after we do she'll never have to be near someone who says a bad word toward her again. We are going to make sure that she knows exactly how special and amazing and wonderful she truly is. Now, let's go see if we have a house waiting for us." David placed a tender kiss on Snow's lips and then they both walked into the realtor's office hand in hand.

"Mr. Nolan, great news!" Linda, their realtor came rushing toward them. "You're paperwork went through and they're pleased with your offer. You can move in next Monday if you'd like."

"That's amazing!" David walked over to Linda and extended his hand, "Thank you so much for all your help. When do we need to come in to sign paperwork and get the keys?"

"Well, I won't be in the office tomorrow, but I will be in for a few hours on Saturday. Would you be able to get here around say 2 o'clock?"

David looked at Snow, who nodded, "That sounds perfect. We'll see you then."

David and Snow walked out of the office. Snow looked at David, "Guess it's time to go shopping. We need to get furniture."

"Well, at least these are my good shoes. We should probably stop at the store and get some clothes for ourselves and Emma. Also, I think we might need to think about getting a car."

"It's like you can read my mind. How about this, I know you don't like furniture shopping, you go and get us a car? By the time your done I should have most of the shopping done. I'm just going to go to a big furniture store and get everything there, it shouldn't take too long."

David wrapped his arms around Snow's waist and pulled her toward him, "That sounds like a fantastic idea. What store are you going to go to?"

"I was thinking that furniture depot that's a block from the school. We went by it on our way to the park earlier."

"I remember. I'll meet you there in an hour or two. What kind of car should I get?" David released Snow from his hold.

"Nothing too fancy, not a truck, you can get a truck later. Look for something with a big back seat and trunk. Don't get a red car!"

David chuckled at Snow, "Of course dear. No red. I will meet you at the store."

As David was walking away Snow remembered, "Oh, David, wait. Do you have the address to the new house?"

David pulled out a notepad from his jacket, it was always there from when he was co-sheriff. He scribbled the address down and handed it to Snow. They kissed and parted ways.

XX XX

David was quick at the car shop and was able to find a light blue Bronco that was in good working order. He spent some time filling out papers and contacting an insurance company. An hour and a half later and he was on his way to the furniture depot.

When David walked through the door he spotted Snow sitting at a dining room display filling out a paper, he walked over to her. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey charming. I'm almost done. Just finishing up this last paper. We will have furniture delivered on Monday at 4 o'clock." Snow signed the last piece of paper and stood up.

David grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. "I got us a beautiful car, well it's more like an suv, but still it's a motor vehicle that will get us where we need to go."

"Wonderful." Snow kissed him and stood up. She walked over to the register. The man behind the counter talked for a few moments and then handed Snow a pink piece of paper. "Alrighty, let's go get some clothes and all the other things a house needs."

David looked at his watch, "How about we wait till tomorrow, or even Saturday? There's no rush. Let's go get some dinner and then maybe call Emma's social worker."

"That sounds amazing."

XX XX

After dinner Snow and David made their way back to their hotel. Once they were settled David dialed the number to the social worker's office. They weren't expecting anyone to pick up since it was past 5. "Hello, Emory Slater speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Emory. My name is David Nolan and I'm here with my wife Snow. We'd like to talk to you about one of the children in your care, Emma Swan."

"Ah, yes, Emma Swan. What would you like to talk about concerning her?"

"Well, about 8 years ago we had our baby girl stolen from us and we believe that that little girl is Emma. We'd like to see what we need to do in order to determine if she is our child and how we can get her into our custody once you've determined that she is."

There was a long pause on the phone, David thought that perhaps Emory had hung up, but he didn't hear the dial tone. Snow took the phone from David, "Ms. Slater, are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry. It's just, this is a lot to take in. We've been searching for Emma's parents since she was placed in our care. Can I ask who stole her from you and how you were able to track her down?"

Snow spoke, "We were both twenty years old when we had Emma, my step-mother didn't think we were going to last and that we couldn't take care of a baby. She had me give birth at a convent and after I was able to hold my baby for a moment, she was whisked away by the nuns. I gave the nuns her baby blanket and asked that she be wrapped in it before they brought her back, but they never brought her back. We were told that Emma had passed away and that we weren't able to see her again because the nuns don't believe in touching dead bodies or something like that. A year ago my step-mother was on her deathbed and she told me that Emma didn't die, that she was sent away. There was a mix up with the caregivers and somehow Emma was misplaced. We've been searching for her ever since. We've been looking at newspaper clippings and lost children reports from around the time that Emma was born, we found the one of her abandoned on the side of the road and I recognized the baby blanket in the picture. We just want our baby back. Can you please help us?"

The line went quiet for a moment and then David and Snow heard the rustling of papers. "Ok, here's what we can do. I'm going to need to do a DNA test on you all to make sure that she really is your child. Then, I'm going to have to make sure you have adequate housing and enough income to support yourselves and Emma. I've been with Emma since she was first put in the system, if this all works out I will try my hardest to make the process go as quickly as possible."

"When can we come in to do the DNA test? And how long does it take to get the results back?"

"I can schedule one for tomorrow after Emma gets out of school. We should have the results in by next Tuesday. If the results are positive I will bring them to you on Tuesday and tour your house. I will need you to have documentation from your jobs stating that you work there. I'll also need copies of your birth certificates, drivers licences, and insurance. If everything pans out you could have Emma with you by Wednesday."

"We'll get all of that ready for you. I actually work at Emma's school. She is in the classroom right across from mine, would it be ok if we brought Emma to the DNA test tomorrow?"

"You're a teacher Mrs. Nolan?"

"Yes."

"That's great, I won't have to do a background check on you, we can just get a copy from the school. Mr. Nolan where do you work?"

"I work at an animal clinic. They said that they did a background check on me, would you like me to get you a copy. I can bring it tomorrow."

"That would be great and a lot less paperwork for me to do. Do you know where Boston General is?"

David looked at his map and found the hospital easy enough. "Yes."

"You'll go in through the outpatient entrance and I'll be waiting there for you. Emma will recognize me so it shouldn't be hard to find each other."

"Thank you so much Ms. Slater!"

"You're very welcome. I think I might be just as excited as you!" I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, bye."

David hung the phone up. Snow and David stared at each other for a few minutes, neither of them moving a muscle. Snow was thinking about how easy everything was and how quickly the story flowed from her about how Emma was taken. She couldn't believe that in less than a week she would be able to have a new house, a car, a new job, and her baby with her. It was almost too much for her to comprehend. David was thinking about all the things he was going to have to do in order to get their house ready. How many dressers was he going to have to build? Was he going to be able to get it all done by Tuesday. He was beginning to panic, but at that moment he caught sight of Snow and they locked eyes. They were finally going to get their baby, they were going to be a family. Each of them took a deep breath. David moved to sit next to Snow on the bed. They both sunk down and David wrapped his arms around Snow. They stayed like that until the next morning when they both woke up feeling lighter than they had felt in a long time.

XX XX

 **I hope you all enjoyed. I'll be back as soon as possible. 3A**


	4. Friday for Emma

**It only took a week, but I've moved across the country and gotten myself somewhat settled. Now you can expect a chapter every three days or so.**

 **This chapter is going to be from Emma's point of view. Most of the chapters will be third person point of view, however, every once in awhile I like to mix it up. Let me know what you think, do you like first person POV or third person? This chapter is a little long, I got a little excited to be writing again. So excited in fact that you may have a second chapter coming later today. 3A**

 **Warning: There is some physical abuse of a minor in this chapter. It's not too intense, but it's there. Read at your own discretion.**

XX XX

If I keep my eyes closed then it won't be a dream, I'll always be their daughter. How long do you think I can get away with sleeping?

The door slams open, "Emma, get up. Clara's in a hissy fit. I guess your social worker called this morning. Don't get on her bad side."

"Thanks, Max." Max was the closest person I had to a friend. We had been in the most group homes together. Man, I guess that means I have to finally open my eyes. "Wait Max!"

Max turned around, "What?"

"Why did Emory call? Do you know what she wants?" My heart feels like it's going to pop out of my chest, I don't think I'm actually breathing. What could Emory possibly want? This has been the longest I've stayed at a home without getting in trouble, well without getting into so much trouble that the foster parents wanted to give me up.

"Something about an appointment after school. I don't know why don't you see if Clara will tell you?" Max was always one for being brave and not taking crap from anyone. I think if I stay here too long, I might start to act more like Max.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." I get dressed and brush my hair. What kind of appointment would Emory make for me? I haven't had to go to a shrink since I refused to speak to the last three. It can't possibly be that. I had my physical three months ago, not supposed to get one until next year. Unless, they found something wrong, which they shouldn't I was very careful with what I said. I guess I just have to do what Max said and ask crazy Clara. She's always so moody in the morning. Why did Emory have to do this to me?

XX XX

"EMMA!" Well, Clara knows I'm here. Maybe if I do everything perfectly she'll be less cruel. Rule one, always walk quickly to her when she calls your name. Check. Rule two, answer her respectfully.

"Yes, ma'am." Check. Rule three, don't make eye contact. Check. Rule four, don't speak unless spoken to. Check

"You're going to an appointment with Emory and those people who brought you home last night. They seem to think that they're your parents. Why would anyone want you?" Don't answer her, don't answer her, that's not a real question. Eyes down. "I hope you're not excited about this. You know they really aren't your parents? They're just some crazy people, they probably just want to take you and make you their slave. You know that there aren't any parents out there for you? You were abandoned and no one will ever think of you as their daughter. You're just lucky that I've kept you for so long. Maybe after this appointment or whatever I can get Emory to send you away." That's fine. I don't like you anyways. "You're the ugliest kid I've ever had to watch. I hope you know that. Emma!?"

Oww, what did I miss? Why did she hit me. I thought I was doing a good job. Rule two… "Yes, ma'am." My cheek really hurts, why does she always hit me there. At least with the Johnsons' they would hit on the arm or back, somewhere that wasn't visible. Hopefully this isn't too bad.

"You know you're ugly right?" I'm just going to shake my head, that's all she wants anyway. "And no one wants you." Shaking my head makes my cheek hurt again. I really hope this is that last pointless question. "Emma, answer me. Tell me that you are ugly and no one wants you."

I hate her. She just wants to make me cry. I'm not going to cry. Deep breath, "I'm ugly and no one wants me. May I go to school now?" Whoops, probably not the best time to ask that question. She looks really mad now. Maybe I should run. Exits. I could run out the back door, but I have to get by her without getting grabbed. I can turn around and go through the front door, but then she might throw something at me. I wasn't quick enough last time. Oh no, she's coming at me.

"You do not get to ask me when you go to school!" She's definitely strong, I'm pretty sure my arms are going to explode like a grape when you squeeze it too hard. "I am the adult. I tell you what to do. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am. 'M sorry." Look down, look sad, look like you're about to cry. That's what she wants. She wants me to cry. Now she's got me by one arm, that can only mean one thing. SMACK. Yup, there it was. It wasn't as hard as I thought, guess she isn't as strong as I thought. I'll still be able to sit at school, that's all that matters.

"Get out of here, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day. In fact, I'm going to tell Emory I don't want you to come back here ever again. I suggest you pack your stuff and take it to school." She finally lets go of my arm and it's like a rush of boiling water down my arm. Ouch.

I run upstairs and pack my clothes in my bookbag. I have to find my blanket, crazy Clara took it from me the first night. Max! Max would know where it is.

"Max! Do you know where my crazy Clara would have put my blanket? I need it, she's kicking me out because I might have parents."

Max's eyes get really big, "Well, that's a lot of information. What do you mean you might have parents?"

"They're taking me to an appointment to see if they're my parents. They told me last night that they were my parents, and I kind of believe them. Clara doesn't like that I might have someone to take care of me so she said she doesn't want to see me ever again. I need my blanket though. It's the only thing I have from my parents… and if these people aren't really my parents I need it to find my real parents. Please, do you know where it is?"

Max leaves the room and comes back in with my blanket. "She hides everything on the top shelf in the bathroom cabinets. I found it yesterday. I was going to surprise you tonight, but I guess this is goodbye."

"If they're really my parents I'll see if I can visit you. And if they aren't my parents, then I'll probably see you in another group home soon. So, it's not really goodbye then."

"Sound good, Emma. See you later." Max gives me one of those awkward side hugs.

XX XX

It's really early, I don't think school is open yet. Maybe I'll just go by and one of the teachers will be there. I didn't get to have breakfast. Maybe it's someone's birthday and I'll be able to get a snack before lunch. My stomach is so loud right now. Oh look, no one's at school, not even the sun. It's so early. Maybe I'll sleep for a little on the bench.

"Emma, sweetie." Who is waking me up so gently? Man, there's a lot of sleep in my eyes. Maybe if I blink really fast I'll be able to see. Oh, it's Snow, or my mom. What do I call her?

"Uh, hi." Well that was weak. I wish my voice wasn't so scared. I'm happy to see her and look there's David, sitting on the other side of the bench. I'll give him a smile, I think he likes it when I smile. Yep, he does. He smiles all the way to his eyes when he smiles. Maybe I'll be able to do that one day.

"What are you doing sleeping out here, honey?" Snow sits down and starts rubbing my back. It's the nicest feeling I've ever felt. No one has ever been so nice to me before. Maybe she really is my mom. I just want to sit like this forever, but I should probably answer her at some point.

"Um, well." Truth or lie, what do I say.

David scoots closer to me and puts his hand on my head. "You don't have to lie to us. We know that Miss Clara isn't nice. We just want to know what she did. We won't be mad at you." He cups my face with his hands. "We won't ever be mad at you if someone else hurt you."

I want to tell them everything, they're so nice. He's telling the truth I know he is, his eyes have so much warmth in them. I don't know what it is, but I like when he looks at me like that. Look at my thumbs, sometimes if I stare at my thumbs long enough people leave me alone and then I don't have to lie or answer their questions.

"Did she do this?" David strokes the side of my face and I remember the burning feeling. It still hurts, a lot. I never did get a chance to look in the mirror.

I look up at him and see that warmth. I feel like I can tell him anything right now and he would believe every word I say. Maybe I should tell them. They've never been mean to me, only nice. "Yes… and she grabbed my arms really hard. I thought they were going to explode. I asked too many questions and she didn't like it so she smacked me. I shouldn't have asked her a question when she was yelling at me. I was supposed to listen, I forgot some of the rules." David looks like he's about to cry. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. Maybe they don't want me anymore. Maybe now they're going to find a better daughter. I should go.

"Sweetie, look at me." I turn around and look at Snow. Her voice is so soft. When she talks I always feel like she's singing me a lullaby. "Have you had breakfast?" I shake my head no, I can't seem to find my voice. Why is she asking me if I had breakfast? "Ok, well David is going to go get us some breakfast. I have some work I needed to get to this morning so we were going to have breakfast in my classroom. Would you like to join us?"

These are the best people in the whole wide world. I really hope they're my parents. I hope I can be a good daughter. "Yes please."

"Ok then, I'll be right back. See you ladies in a few minutes." David gets up and leaves, but before he goes he kisses Snow and then he kisses the top of my head. I look up at him and smile. He's so nice, I didn't even know big boys could be nice like that. I thought they were all mad and mean.

"How about we get your bag and head inside. I'd like to look at your arms if that's ok with you. We can go to the teacher's lounge and get you ice, if it hurts. What do you think?" She's always asking what I want to do. Aren't parents supposed to tell you what to do. It's easier sometimes when they just tell me what to do, that way I don't mess up.

"I guess that would be ok."

Snow grabs my bag and holds it out toward me, "Do you want to carry your bag or would you like me to carry it?"

So many questions. "Umm, I can carry it if you don't want to."

"Honey, look at me." I look at her, she's on her knee now so it's easier to see her eyes. "I'm only asking you what you want because I really want to know. There isn't a wrong answer. If I ask you a question and there are options it's so that you feel like you have some control. I don't want you to feel like you don't have a say in how things go. So do you really want to carry your bag or would you like me to carry it?"

"Can you carry it please? It hurts when I put it over my arms and it's too heavy to hold just the handle." I believe her when she says that I there's no wrong answer, but no one has ever said that to me before. I hope she's not tricking me. I don't think she is, her eyes are warm too. She isn't going to hurt me, I just have to remember that. Maybe I'll try to give her a hug again today, she like when I do that.

"I would love to carry your bag for you Emma, especially if it hurts you. Now, let's get you some ice for those arms. I want you to have a good day. David and I have something exciting to tell you once he gets back." Snow squeezes my hand, but it doesn't hurt. It's more like she's really excited and she wants me to feel how excited she is.

We go inside and get ice for my arms, they don't look as bad as I thought they would, but Snow still winces when she sees them. I can see her eyes start to get cloudy, like she wants to cry but decides not to. Why would she want to cry? She puts some green cream on my face and the sting goes away a little. It feel nice when she massages it into my cheek, she has really soft hands and she is really gentle when she touches me. She does some work at her desk while I finish my homework that I didn't do last night. She even helps me with a few questions, which is really nice because usually I just make up answers and hope for the best. David comes back with a bag of food from McDonalds and three cups. We push three desks together and make our own little table. He hands me a sandwich and two hashbrowns, hashbrowns are my favorite! I get apple juice, which is good because most people try to make me drink orange juice for breakfast. When I open my sandwich I notice that it has bacon and not sausage. It's like he knew everything that I really liked.

"How did you know what to get me?"

David points to all the stuff in front of Snow, "Lucky guess. Snow doesn't like sausage and she loves hashbrowns. I figured you didn't like orange juice because when we were looking at ice cream flavors you crinkled your nose when I pointed at the orange sherbert. Lucky guess."

"Good guess. I only like apple juice, I don't like any other kinds of apples. My foster families always get mad at me when I don't eat apple slices, but they just don't look good. I don't know why."

"I don't like apples either." I like almost all the same things that Snow does and she doesn't like apples either. Maybe we can be related, we do have similar chins.

"Um," Nevermind, maybe I shouldn't ask questions. "Nevermind. Thank you for breakfast."

David stretches across the desks and gently squeezes my hand, "It's ok Em. You can ask us anything whenever you want. What did you want to know?"

"Well, um. What was the exciting news you were going to tell me?" I look down after I ask, it's like I don't want to be wrong and they're just all the sudden going to turn into mean people. It's still so new to have people that want me to ask questions and don't hurt me when I'm not perfect. I don't want to press my luck.

"Oh, that news!" Snow sounds happy. That's a good sign. "We wanted to let you know what is going to happen in the next few days. We talked to your social worker, Emory last night."

"You did!" That's the reason Emory called early this morning. She must believe them or she wouldn't have been so quick.

"We did. We told her that you're our daughter and that we want to bring you home."

This is all so exciting, I can't sit down. I'll just get up on my knees. "What did she say?"

"She said that we have to get a DNA test done. Do you know what that is?"

I do. "It's where they find out if you're really my parents. That's why crazy Clara was mad at me this morning. She said no one wants me, but you do?"

David grabs my hand again, "We do Em."

"And after the DNA test comes back on Tuesday you'll be able to come live with us on Wednesday."

"So you have a house now?"

"That's the other exciting news. We are going to sign all the papers tomorrow and we can move in on Monday. Emory said she'd be over on Tuesday to give us the good news and to look around the house."

How are they so sure that the DNA test is going to come back with good news, maybe I'm not really their daughter. "But how do you know that you're really my parents?"

"Do you happen to have a white blanket with purple ribbon? It has your name stitched on the corner in purple thread." She knows about my blanket, how is that even possible? I haven't showed them my blanket.

I run over to my bag and get my blanket out of the bottom. Even if Snow had looked in my bag she wouldn't have been able to see my blanket. I turn around and look at them, "How did you know about this?"

Snow walks over and kneels in front of me. "My best friend's grandmother knitted this for you before you were born."

"But if you wanted me, then why didn't I always live with you?"

A few tears started to roll down my cheeks. I don't normally cry, but this is a lot of information. I might actually have parents. On top of that I might actually have parents that have always wanted me.

"There was a really bad person in my life that didn't want me to be happy so she made sure that we weren't able to find you."

David walks over and kneels too, "But here's the thing princess. There's something you need to know about this family, we always find each other. We've been looking for you and now that we've found you we'll never let you go."

I believe them! They're not lying. I jump into Snow's arms, David wraps us both in his arms and puts his hand on the back of my head. This is what it feel like. "Is this love?"

Snow laughs a little, "Yes, baby. This is love!" She kisses me on my forehead. I like that. I like her. I like David. I like being wanted.

Oh no, but now I have to go somewhere else. Crazy Clara threw me out. "What am I going to do until Wednesday? I have to go somewhere else. Miss Clara threw me out. She doesn't ever want to see me again. What if they send me somewhere and you can't find me again? I don't want to lose you again!" I squeeze Snow tighter, I don't ever want her to let me go. I want to stay in her arms forever.

"Baby look at me." I pull away from Snow a little and look up into her eyes. "We are working with Emory, she is going to make sure that she knows where you are at all times so that you can live with us. After school we're going to take you to the hospital to get the DNA test. When we're finished we'll talk to Emory and find out what we can do. Everything is going to be ok."

I feel the tears coming again, no one has ever been so nice. This is the best feeling, "I… I trust you."

"How about we finish breakfast? It's going to be an even longer day if your stomach is growling all day." David kisses the top of my head and then the top of Snow's.

We all get up and go to the desks to finish our breakfast. Today is going to be a good day, even if it didn't start out that way. I look up from my sandwich and see Snow and David smiling at me. Those are my parents and they love me, yes, this is going to be a good day.


	5. The Rush

**I've definitely missed writing so here's another chapter. Happy Wednesday everyone. Don't forget to review. 3**

XX XX

The school day seemed to drag on for Snow and Emma. They would catch glimpses of each other in the hallway or in the lunchroom. Snow fought the urge to run over and scoop Emma up. She wanted to keep Emma close all day, well actually she wanted to keep Emma close every day.

Emma wanted to run over to Snow every time she saw her, but she thought maybe it was too soon to get attached. She just had to make it till Wednesday, then everything would be known. She'd either have two of the best parents ever, or she'd be back to living with bad families.

David was having a hard day. He had already done three surgeries and they wanted him to do two more. He knew if he did the second one he wouldn't be able to get out of the clinic till 4 o'clock. He hoped that he could either wait till Monday or get someone else to do it for him. All he wanted to do was get through the day so that he could see his beautiful wife and daughter. Was that so much to ask?

XX XX

Three o'clock came, the bell rang and Emma ran across the hall into Snow's classroom. Her teacher ran after her, "I'm sorry Mrs. Nolan. Emma you need to go outside to the bus. Mrs. Nolan is busy. Come on let's go."

"Oh actually Ms. Thatcher Emma is going to be coming with me this afternoon. I have a note from her social worker. She dropped it off earlier today." Snow took hold of Emma's hand, hopefully telling Ms. Thatcher that she could leave.

"How nice. Ok well then, I'll leave you two. Have a wonderful weekend Emma. Please do your homework, you can't miss anymore or your grades will start dropping again."

Emma looked down, she didn't want Snow to know that she had trouble in school. "Yes, ma'am."

"She'll get it done, don't worry Ms. Thatcher." Snow squeezed Emma's hand and gave her a gentle smile. Emma squeezed back. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Yes?" Snow raised one eyebrow toward Emma.

"I mean yes." A questions popped into Emma's head and before she could stop it, it came out, "How do you know that I'm going to finish my homework this weekend? I can't do it without your help. That's the only reason I turned my homework in today, because you helped me this morning." After Emma realized that she asked a question so boldly she looked away from Snow hoping to find an easy exit.

"Sweetie, look at me. No matter what happens, I will help you with your homework whenever you need help. I talked to Emory when she came by to give us the paperwork so that we could bring you to the hospital. She said that she was going to see what she could do for you so that you don't have to go somewhere you don't want to. Everything is going to work out, you just have to have faith."

Emma took a deep breath, "I don't know if I can have faith. Everything doesn't usually work out for me. I've never been lucky like you."

"Well, now you are because I'm right here with you. Forever."

XX XX

David made quick work with his two operations and was able to get out of the clinic by 3:15. He figured Snow would have a little work to do so hopefully she wouldn't be waiting too long for him. He drove over to the school and was pleased when he got there and Snow and Emma weren't outside. He went and found them in Snow's classroom. They drove over to the hospital together. Emma was extremely quiet in the back seat. Snow was fiddling with her ring. David was trying to take deep breaths. Snow and David both knew that Emma was theirs, but for some reason they were nervous. What was going to happen?

They pulled into the hospital and found the right entrance. Emma pointed out Emory, but she didn't run up to her like she usually did. Emory noticed how much Emma looked like Snow and David, a perfect combination. She also noticed that Emma was almost glued to Snow's side, she had the bottom of Snow's shirt in her hands - little knuckles almost white from holding on so tightly.

"Hello, Emma. How are you doing?" Emory looked into Emma's eyes and for the first time didn't see the relief she normally did when she went to pick Emma up from other foster homes. This time Emory saw fear. Emma was scared that Emory was going to take her away, this was new.

"I'm good. How are you?" Emma tried to remember her manners.

"Actually, I'm very excited. How about we go and get that DNA test so we can find out what I already know." Emory knew she shouldn't give Emma false hope, but these two people looked so much like Emma. Already the changes in Emma were good. She just knew that this was where Emma was supposed to be, who she was supposed to be with.

Snow and David both looked relieved for a moment. Emma didn't really know what Emory was saying, but she could feel Snow and David relax so she relaxed a little too. Emma slipped her hand into Snow's and then carefully put her hand out for David. She wasn't so sure if he would want to hold her hand or not, the smile on his face took that fear away. David took Emma's hand and they all walked down to an examination room.

A nurse came in a few moments later and explained what she was going to do. She showed Emma the swab. Emma told her it looked like a really long q-tip. The nurse demonstrated on David and then on Snow. By the time she got to Emma, Emma's mouth was already opened ready to be swabbed. The nurse chuckled at how cute Emma was.

They all left the hospital and stopped outside at a small park. "Emma, why don't you go play for a minute." Emory tried to shoo Emma off to the playground.

Emma clung to Snow tighter than she had ever clung to anything. "We've been telling Emma everything that's going on. We don't want to keep any secrets from her. Can she stay?" Snow began stroking the back of Emma's hand with her thumb in hopes that she would relax a little.

"I guess that fine. If something makes you upset Emma, you can always get up and go play. Ok?"

Emma relaxed slightly, "Ok."

"First things first, I got your background checks and everything looks good. I'm going to give you a stack of paperwork that needs to be filled out before Emma can go home with you."

"I'll get started on that." David extended his hand to grab the stack of paper Emory had. She handed him the paper along with a pen.

"It might take you a few hours. It's a lot. I don't know why they need to have so much, but they do. Sorry."

"It's ok. I used to be a police officer I know all about paperwork."

"So if we're able to get all of this paperwork filled out before you leave would it be possible for Emma to stay with us this weekend, Monday and Tuesday? At least until we find out the results of the DNA test?"

Emory sat up a little straighter. It wasn't normal to have the child in on the conversations she usually had with the prospective parents. It just seemed weird. Emma was looking at her expectantly. "Well, I'll have to rush them in. As long as my boss is still in this afternoon, I should be able to grant you emergency custody."

"What time does your boss leave?" Snow was looking at her watch.

"Usually around 5:30. So we don't have much time."

"I got this. You two talk about all the logistics and I'll get the paperwork done." David looked up for a second and then back at the paperwork.

An hour later David had finished the paperwork and Emory and Snow had worked through the logistics. Emma had gotten bored with all the logistics and decided to play on the playground with a few other kids. At 4:50, Emma got into the car with Emory - with a lot of coaxing from Snow and David. Snow and David followed behind Emory and they made their way to the social services office. The traffic ended up not being too bad and they made it to the office at 5:20.

Emory rushed into the office with Emma. She went straight to her boss and pleaded with her to sign the temporary custody papers. It didn't take much pleading and soon Emma was allowed to stay with the Nolans.

XX XX

The next few days flew by quicker than any of them could imagine. On Saturday the little family of three went to the realtor's office and signed their paperwork for their house. They got the keys and were promised they could move in on Monday. Saturday afternoon they went out and got anything and everything a house could need - pots/pans, dishes, towels, bedding, clothes, and toys. Emma was a little overwhelmed, but she was having fun just being with Snow and David.

On Sunday Snow took a few hours helping Emma with her homework and then they went to a park to have a picnic.

Monday came quick and they all went to work and school. Emma was nervous the whole day, she wasn't sure why. Monday afternoon, they got into their new house and the furniture was all delivered. They managed to do quick work of organizing, it was easy with the help of the deliverers. That night Emma got to sleep in her new bed. David didn't have to build any of the dressers, which he was very excited about.

Tuesday came bright and early, Snow hadn't been able to go out and get groceries yet so they went out to breakfast. When they got to school Emma didn't want to leave Snow. "Please can I just stay with you? I won't talk or anything."

"Baby, why do you want to stay with me?" Snow knelt down so she was eye level with Emma.

Emma twiddled her thumbs, looking anywhere but at Snow. "I just… I don't want to lose you."

"Oh baby." Snow pulled Emma into a hug and swayed gently back and forth. "You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. After school we're going to go out and get some groceries, then by the time we're done Emory should be ready to meet with us. She's going to look around the house and then we're going to find out about the DNA test. Even if for some weird reason it says you're not our daughter, you're still going to live with us. We already told Emory that we want to keep you. You're not going anywhere."

Emma held Snow as tightly as she could. "Promise?"

"I promise sweetie." Snow released Emma from the hug and got her bag back on her back. "Ok, now, are you ready to go to class. I'm sure Ms. Thatcher is excited to see how well you did on your homework."

Emma took a deep breath. Ms. Thatcher had been really excited yesterday when she had done all her homework. She was even more excited that Emma had understood everything and was participating in class. "Ok, I'm ready." Emma turned to leave, but turned right back around. "Can I come to your room right after school is over?"

"Of course my love." Snow stood up and kissed Emma's forehead. "Have a good day."

"You too!" Emma skipped over to her classroom with a big smile on her face.

XX XX

David got off work and headed to the school, Emma and Snow were waiting outside for them. Emma looked as though she was contemplating running and jumping into Snow's arms. David could see the fear in his daughter's eyes and he felt for her, but he also knew that everything was going to work out. "Hey Em, how was school?"

"It was pretty good. I just want it to be tomorrow already."

David buckled Emma into her seat and kissed the top of her head, "Everything's going to be alright. How about we go get some oreo's, rocky road ice cream, and lucky charms?" Emma's face lit up and David knew he had her attention. "Then, we're going to unload all the food and maybe we can sneak some sweets before Snow realizes. What do you say?"

"I'm very good at being sneaky. I think we could get some oreo's before she even knows they're missing."

"Sounds good." David closes her door and gets in.

They drive to the grocery store and get two carts full of food. Emma likes when Snow asks her what she likes to eat the most. Emma gets to choose a few cereals, David and Snow watch as their daughter's face lights up brighter than a Christmas tree. They do quick work and head home. Unloading isn't quite as hard as everyone thought it would be. Snow gets to work and organizes all the cupboards before David has the last of the bags on the counter.

Emma is sneaky as she promised and is able to get the oreo's without either David or Snow figure it out. David is very surprised when Emma brings him the oreo's.

Just as David and Emma start in on their second cookies the door bell rings signaling Emory's arrival. Snow walks into the living room and gives David and Emma a disapproving look. She takes the cookies and puts them back in the kitchen. David winks at Emma and goes to the door to answer, "Hello, Emory. How are you today?"

Emory steps inside the house, "I'm good. How are you all doing?"

Emma walks over to Emory and puts her hands on her hips, "We're nervous, can we please start this?"

"Emma, come here." Snow motions for Emma. Emma hangs her head and walks toward Snow. "I think you owe Emory an apology, that wasn't a very nice greeting."

Emma stood next to Snow and looked up at her. Snow raised her eyebrow. Emma looked back at Emory, "I'm sorry Emory for being rude."

"Thank you Emma, I forgive you. Now, how would you like to start. Do we want to do the inspection first or go over the DNA results?"

David walked over and guided Snow and Emma to the couch. He motions for Emory to take a seat as well. "How about we hear the DNA results."

Emory couldn't contain her smile, "I was hoping you'd say that." She pulled out a sealed envelope. "I haven't seen the results, it has taken everything in me not to open that envelope. I need for you to sign this piece of paper saying that the envelope is still sealed and doesn't look to be tampered with in any way." She hands David a piece of paper and a pen.

David flips the envelope around a few times and then signs the paper. He hands the envelope to Emma. "You want to open it princess?"

Emma's eyes get really big and she shakes her head vigorously up and down, "YES PLEASE!" She rips the top of the envelope open and then pulls out the papers. She looks at them for a moment and then hands them to Snow, "I don't know what any of that means. Can you tell me what it means?"

Snow takes the papers and reads through the first few pages quickly, "This is just the process that they used in order to find out. Here we go this is the page we're looking for. Read that sentence right there, Emma." Snow pointed to the middle of the paper, above a graph that showed their specific DNA.

"It says, 'Based on testing results obtained from analyses of the DNA listed below, the probability of maternity and paternity is 99.9999%. The alleged mother and father has concluded as the biological parents of the minor child, Emma Swan.'" Emma stared at the paper and then looked at David and Snow, "You're… it's real… you're my parents?"

"We are princess! We're your parents." David took the papers from Emma and placed them on the table. Emma jumped up and turned around launching herself at both David and Snow.

"I don't ever have to leave you?" Emma asked while hugging her parents necks.

Emory had heard Emma and spoke up, "We just have to do the inspection and if everything checks off then you can stay here forever Emma."

Emma turned around and sat on Snow's lap, "Ok, what do we have to do for an inspection? I helped put everything away and I made my bed this morning so that it was all pretty for you."

"How about if you give me a tour of the house and I'll just check everything off the list? If something's missing we can figure it out later."

Emma jumped up and extended her hand to Snow and David. "Ok, let's go!"

They took the next hour and walked around the house. Since they had just moved in everything was extremely clean and in place. Emory checked everything off her list. When they made their way back downstairs she signed a piece of paper and handed it to David, "This is the last piece of paper you'll need. I will stop by in about a month to make sure everyone's settled, Other than that, there's nothing else to do. Emma you get to stay here forever."

For the first time since the hospital Emma smiled at Emory and ran up to her to give her a hug. "Thank you Emory. Thanks for finding my mom and dad." She whispered the last part because she still wasn't sure what she was supposed to call David and Snow.

Emory hugged Emma back and then bid everyone farewell.

After the door was closed Snow turned to Emma and smiled, "How about we celebrate with some grilled cheese and then maybe after dinner we can have some of that ice cream I saw you put in the cart?" Snow turned around to leave as she heard Emma gasp and then giggle. It was nice to hear Emma laugh, now they were a family, officially.

XX XX

 **This isn't the ending, it just seems like it… but wait there's more! See you all in 3 days! 3A**


	6. A Routine

**Alright lovely peeps, here's the latest update. This chapter is going to set up a character and a slight problem that may arise. I tried keeping it light because the next few chapters are going to head into a little darker territory. As always, love the reviews. 3A**

 **Warning: Emma has a slight panic attack this chapter. She also hurts herself, just a little. Read at your own discretion.**

XX XX

Emma woke up before the sun's rays hit her face. At first she was disoriented, like she'd been for the last four mornings, but then she remembered where she was. She remembered that she had parents now. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she wanted to make sure that she didn't mess anything up. It'd been the same for the past four days, she would sit in her bed and wait for Snow or David to come into her room to "wake" her up. Now that they were really her parents were things different? Emma got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. She put her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. After a few moments she realized that no one was outside so she slowly opened her door. She stopped in front of Snow and David's door, she listened for their voices.

"You think so?" Snow's muffled voice could be heard.

"Snow, look at me. This is going to take time, but I'm sure eventually she'll warm up to the idea. We don't want to freak her out on her first official day. So, how about we wait and see what today brings." Emma could hear David kiss Snow, he did that an awful lot. Emma wondered if this is how regular people acted or if David and Snow were the exception. She'd never seen two people so in love before. Suddenly, Emma heard David's footsteps coming closer. She backed away a little so that it looked like she was just emerging from her room. "Hey princess, how did you sleep?"

Emma rubbed her eyes for emphasis, "Pretty good. I like my bed, it's really fluffy. How did you guys sleep?"

Snow came out of the room pulling on her cardigan, "We slept well. How about you get changed and I'll make us some breakfast?"

"What are we going to have?" Emma was hoping Snow didn't make those healthy oatmeal pancakes again, she liked pancakes but not when they were so healthy.

David walked over and kissed the top of Emma's head, "How about I make my super special pancakes without any oatmeal," he leaned down and whispered in Emma's ear, "and with lots of chocolate chips."

Emma beamed up at him. "That sounds fantastic! I'll be down soon." She turned around and headed back into her room.

"You promised her chocolate in the morning? David, really?" Snow stood with her hands on her hips.

David grinned and began walking down the stairs, "It's her first day as our official daughter, I thought I'd make it memorable. Besides, she'll never tell you that she doesn't like your healthy oatmeal pancakes."

"She loved my pancakes."

David turned around as he entered the kitchen, "Of course she did dear. That's why she put half the bottle of syrup on it and actually drank all of her milk."

Snow tried to swat David playfully, but he was too quick and made his way into the kitchen. Snow went to her bag and started going through her papers for the day, "I don't want to go to school today, is that bad?"

David thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so. I don't want to go to work either. How about this weekend, we do whatever we want. No responsibilities. We don't even have to plan anything, we'll just go."

"I like that idea." Snow stood on her tiptoes and kissed David. "You come up with some good ideas, my charming prince."

"Anything for you my dear."

XX XX

After a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes the family headed out for the day. Emma was slightly nervous because she had never had to worry about parents before. She didn't know how she was supposed to act at school, what were her parents going to expect of her? Emma started fidgeting in the backseat. "Um, can I ask a question?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Uh, what am I supposed to do at school?"

"What do you mean princess?"

Emma shifted in her seat, "Well, I've never had parents before. I don't know what you want me to do. I don't want to mess up."

Snow turned around in her seat so that she could see Emma, "Listen to me Emma and listen very closely." Snow waited until Emma was looking into her eyes. "You don't have to do anything differently, you need to act like you. If for some reason you do something that we don't like we'll talk to you about it. We won't ever leave you because of a mistake you might make. Don't stress about what you might do."

"I… I don't know how... to…" Emma's chest began constricting.

Snow reached back and grabbed Emma's hand, "Look at me. Breath with me baby. It's ok." Snow turned to David, "David pull over, I need to get in the back."

David pulled the car over and Snow let go of Emma's hand. Snow climbed into the backseat and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"I… can't…" Emma tried to talk, but was having trouble breathing.

"Emma, baby, listen to my heart and feel my chest going in and out. It's ok baby. I'm right here." Snow held Emma's head so that it rested onto her chest. Emma slowly began to catch her breath again. "Ok sweetie, you're doing so good. Now listen to me, you are perfect. You are everything we've always wanted. There is no need to worry about who you think you have to be. We love you so much."

Emma quickly snapped her head up toward Snow, "You love me?"

"Princess, we love you more than you will ever know." David squeezed Emma's hand.

"No one's ever said that to me before."

"Well, get used to it." Snow kissed the top of Emma's head. "Now, do you feel better?"

Emma quickly sat up off of Snow, just realizing what had happened, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She held on to her left hand and began angrily rubbing her nail across her palm. Emma was trying to distract herself so that she didn't cry.

"Emma, sweetie. You have nothing to be sorry about. You had a panic attack, it happens to a lot of people."

Emma's hands stopped, "It does?"

"It does and it's nothing to be ashamed about." Snow smiled at Emma and then got back into the front seat.

"We ready girls?" David tried to lighten the mood as he turned on the radio a little louder.

XX XX

School was good for Emma, she did all of her worksheets and even decided to make a few friends on the playground. Usually, she would just sit on a bench and watch the other kids. The kids stopped asking her if she wanted to play after the second week of her declining to play. She actually had a good day and she was so excited to tell her parents. She ran across the hall when the bell rang. "Guess what!?" Emma was a little overenthusiastic and didn't realize how loud she yelled.

Snow jumped, almost falling, "Oh my goodness! You scared the dickens out of me Emma." Snow's heart was still beating pretty quickly, but she saw the smile fad from Emma's face and knew that she had to change the subject. "What happened that has got you so excited?" She tried to make her voice sounds as happy and excited as possible so that Emma might sense that she really wanted to know.

"Umm, well." Emma all the sudden became shy. "I had a good day at school."

Snow cleaned off a corner of her desk and set a chair next to hers, "Well, why don't you come over here and tell me _all_ about it. I have to pack up some of these papers while you tell me."

Emma walked over and sat in the offered chair, "I did really good in class today." She was very tentative, trying not to get over excited again, "I finished all of my worksheets on time and I didn't even need to ask for help. It was a review day." She started getting excited again and was sitting on her knees, "I even helped my new friend Lilly. I've never helped anyone before. I always need the help." Snow had finished packing up and was staring right at a very excited Emma. "Also, I made new friends. I never did before because I always thought that I was going to go away, but you said that we'd stay here so I tried making some friends. My favorite friend is Lilly, she's really shy and she likes to draw. I had so much fun today. I didn't worry about doing anything wrong like you said and it worked." Emma let out a big breath as she finished.

Snow was smiling from ear to ear, "I'm so glad that you had a good day and I'm also glad that you made some friends. Now, do you have any homework Daddy…" Snow froze, they hadn't used mom or dad since they met Emma. They didn't want to scare her. "I mean David will be here in about 20 minutes. If we get your homework out of the way you won't have to do it when we get home."

Emma pulled out her folder from school and placed a few sheets of paper on the desk. She looked up at Snow, "Do you want me to call you mom and dad?"

"Honey, I want you to call us whatever feels most comfortable. We are your mom and dad and that will never change, but we want it to be up to you. We want you to decide when or even if you call us mom and dad. I slipped earlier, we've been trying to remember not to refer to ourselves as mom and dad." Snow turned her chair and held Emma's face in her hands, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, that's the last thing that I want to do."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and looked away from Snow, "I just need some time to think about it," her head snapped back toward Snow, "if that's ok with you."

"That's perfectly fine with me." Snow rubbed circles on Emma's back, "Now, what do we have here. Oh, math, reading, and what is this?"

Emma held up the paper, "This is going to be my favorite assignment. We have to draw what we think we are going to look like when we are one hundred years old. Tomorrow is the 100th day of school. That's the longest I've ever been at one school. Also, I think it'll be really funny to draw an old lady. Do you think my hair will still be blonde when I'm that old?"

Snow marveled at her daughter. She had just given her daughter something monumental to think about and then Emma let it slip that she had never been at one school very long. Now she wanted to know if her hair was going to be blonde when she was old. Oh, how fascinating is the brain of a child. "You know what honey, I think your hair is magical and it will be blonde when you get to be 100."

XX XX

David picked Emma and Snow up outside the school and drove them all home. Emma went to the back yard and began playing with all the boxes they had from moving. She started piling them up to make a castle.

Snow turned sharply, looking worried, "David, Emma said she made a friend today. She said her name is Lilly. I feel like that name should ring a bell. Do we know a Lilly?"

"She was Emma's friend when she was little."

"I remember that part, but there's more. She was someone in Storybook."

"Storybrooke."

"Oh yeah, in Storybrooke. She was someone's daughter."

"Was it Rumple's?"

"Rumple doesn't have a daughter, he has a son, Neal. We have to get Emma to meet him when she's 17. No it was someone evil that we came into contact when Emma was a baby. I just can't remember."

Snow and David sat in silence for a few moments. David was the first to stand, "Maleficent. I remember now. Lilly was all about getting revenge on us and Mal helped calm her."

"Why couldn't I remember, I've been trying to think about it for the last hour. Do you think that we're forgetting or that I'm just stressed? It was after I accidentally called you daddy to Emma."

David's eyes got big, "How did she take it?"

"In stride, like she always does. She said she needs to think about it. I don't expect her to start calling us Mom and Dad any time soon. It took her a good two years before she stayed calling us Mom and Dad."

"She did let it slip when we all thought we were going to die."

Snow playfully punched David in the arm, "Not funny."

"See we're not losing our memory, you were just stressed." David pulled Snow into a kiss.

Snow pulled away slightly, "I'll trust you for now, but if anything else like this happens we need to think up a contingency plan. We can't leave all of our friends cursed forever."

"Sounds like a plan to me." David continued kissing Snow.

Dinner was exciting for the family because Emma got to retell her day to David and then David got to tell the family all about the animals that he saved. After dinner the family sat around the t.v. and watched _Cinderella_. Snow figured they'd start with a different princess than Snow White to slowly ease Emma into the fairy tale world.

XX XX

After the movie Snow got Emma up and headed toward the bathroom. "Ok honey, I think it's time you took a bath. What do you think?"

"I think that I took a bath three days ago and I'm still clean, so maybe I can wait until tomorrow." Emma smiled her most charming smile at Snow.

"Ha. That charming smile won't work on me little girl. How about I make you a deal? If you can take a shower or bath every night I will read you a bedtime story."

"No matter how late it is?"

"No matter how late it is. But you have to take your shower or bath without complaining and you have to make sure you're fully clean."

Emma extended her hand, "Deal."

"Deal. Now how about I go get you some pjs and you hop in the shower." Snow began walking away.

"If I hop I'll slip." Emma whispered to herself, or so she thought.

"Then maybe you should very carefully step into the shower, but I think hop in the shower sounds a little better." Snow tickled the sides of Emma's stomach where she knew she was ticklish.

Emma let out a loud giggle, "Ok. Ok. I give up. I'll hop in the shower!"

"Good girl." Snow kissed the top of Emma's head and went to get her some pajamas.

Emma took her time and made sure she was properly cleaned. She got out of the shower to find her clothes neatly folded on the counter. After she had dried off and gotten dressed she emerged from the bathroom feeling fresh and clean. She walked to her bedroom and as promised Snow was sitting on her bed with a big story book. What she hadn't expected was for David to be there sitting next to Snow.

"Hey princess, all clean?" David stood up and helped Emma climb on the bed.

"I'm so clean, I might blind you with my shininess." Emma jumped and spun around.

Snow pulled Emma toward her, "You smell very good. How about I brush your hair while David starts the story? He does better voices anyway."

"Yay!"

David began the story while Snow brushed out Emma's tangled curls. As David neared the middle of the story Snow was finishing her second french braid. Emma was beginning to nod off so Snow slid her under the covers.

Emma's eyes opened quickly, "Wait. I don't want to go to sleep yet. I need to tell you something."

David stopped reading, "Ok. What is it?"

"It's kinda hard for me to say things out loud sometimes."

"That's ok baby, take your time."

"Remember earlier when you asked me if I had any homework and then you said that word of who you guys are?"

Snow understood where Emma was going with her question. "You mean when I called David your daddy?"

"Yeah," Emma looked down at her hands and then back up at her parents. "I think it would be nice if you called each other that. I don't know if I can call you that yet, but I want to one day. I'm just not ready. It still feels like a dream sometimes."

Snow bent forward and kissed Emma's forehead, "Of course that's ok baby."

"And princess, never be scared to talk to us. If something is hard for you to tell us, we'll try to help you. I'm really good at charades, if it has to come to that." David stroked the side of Emma's cheek.

"What's charades?"

"Oh, it's a really fun game. Maybe we can play it this weekend. You can't say anything!" David's eyes shone with excitement.

"Are you really good at it?"

David grinned. Snow elbowed him in the stomach, "Your dad thinks he's the best at charades, but I have a feeling that you're going to be able to beat him fairly easy."

"Your mom's just jealous because she's no good at it. She always gets out for talking."

Emma started laughing. Snow put on a mock sad face, "Just so you know… I do not _always_ get out for talking, just sometimes."

"I can't wait to play!"

"I can't either, but for tonight how about we finish up this story princess? I want to find out what happens to Alice, don't you?" David opened the story book back up.

"Yes!" Emma snuggled into her covers. After a few moments she slowly took her arm out of the covers and laid it really close to Snow's hand.

Snow understood this was Emma's way of asking for affection without actually asking. Snow quietly enveloped her daughter's hand into her own.


End file.
